A Familiy Visit
by ACullenForever
Summary: Raven and Alexander From Vampire Kisses come and visit his distant cousins the Cullens! A Mix of twilight and Vampire Kisses
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people I'm back with a whole new story! It's a twist between Vampire Kisses and Twilight! So I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Kisses they are both so good that I couldn't live up to but I'll try!_

Raven's View (She in Vampire kisses)

_Hmm, I wonder what Alexander is all excited about I wonder…_I thought as was jumping over the fence and into the cemetery. _It must be important if he asked me to come here instead of at the mansion. _

"Hello, Raven" Alexander said walking up to me and pulled me into a kiss

"So what is this important news you have to share with me?"

"I'm going to visit another group of vampires that are far of cosines of mine!" Alexander says with a smile

"Oh" I said trying to hind the disappointment

"Hey? What's wrong?" Alexander asked

"Well I'm going to miss you when you go."

"But that the good part, they said you come to!" Alexander whispered

"NO WAY!!!"

""shh…You have to be quiet. We just have to check with your parents and will go during break next week." Alexander whispered

"Well let's go ask them." I said dragging Alexander by the hand.

1 HOUR LATER

"I am so happy that they said yes!"

"Me, too." Alexander said smiling

"So who are these people and where do they live?"

"They are the Cullen family and they live in Forks, Washington." Alexander answered

"So do we get to sleep together during the day in the coffin?"

"Maybe." Alexander said

"So do we get our own room?"

"We get a guest room." Alexander replied

"Hmm"

"I forgot to tell you they have one of theirs dating a human also." Alexander said

"Really?"

"Yeah, this family is use to weird so we should fit right in." He said

"Do they have stores there?"

"Not that much but the next town over I think they have a Hot Gothic's."

"I can't wait! Now I have to say up money again."

"Don't worries will go to together," Alexander said "But I hear one of them has a shopping problem."

_So there you go here is the first chapter so I hope you liked it and remember to review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I'm back with a new chapter in only three days! I'm so happy so this one is in twilight and in Edward's view!!! So on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight!_

Edwards View (from Twilight) (DUH!)

"Family Meeting!" Carlisle said

_Great what is it this time(just to let you know in italics it means they are think in this case Edward is thinking)_

"Umm… should I go?" Bella asked

"No, No, Bella dear this includes you too." Esme said

"We are having a distant cousin of ours visit." Carlisle said

"What!" Alice yelled, "How could I have not seen this."

"Maybe," Emmett said, "You are getting ooollldddd."

"Excuse me!" Alice said with and evil look in her eyes, "Do you want to say that to my face?"

"Yeah, I do," Emmett said, "You are getti-"

"Children, Stop this!" Esme yelled getting in the middle of them.

"So why does this include me?" Bella asked quietly

"Well you see," Carlisle said, "He is bringing some one with him who happens to be dating and she's…"

"…human?"

"Yeah." Carlisle said sheepishly

"When are they coming?"

"In a week when they get on break." Carlisle Replied

"This means I have an excuse to shop!" Alice yelled

"Great and I'll be forced to come along." Bella mumbled

"Duh, Bella!" Alice replied with a smile.

"Stupid vampire hearing." Bella muttered under her breath

"I can still hear you!" Alice said in a singing song voice from the other room.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you."

"If you do that, Edward," Alice yelled, 'I kill your Volvo."

_Ok so that's all for now. I hoped you liked it and please review!!!!_

_ACullenForever_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I don't know how I'm going to do this, but whatever

_**Okay I don't know how I'm going to do this, but whatever. It's going to be bad and short get over it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**_

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE KISSES**_

_**Raven's View**_

Alexander opened the door for me and I got in. I was still so nervous about meeting them. I mean what if they don't like me.

"Raven, why are you so tense?" Alexander asked looking at me while still driving

I looked over to see how fast we were going. You see we figured that it would be cheaper to drive there than flying. Actually it would be cheaper to fly but I would be by myself, and Alexander doesn't like that.

"Well, I'm kind of scared to meet them."

"Ha-ha, wow the great raven is sacred for once?" Alexander laughed

"I don't I mean they are different than you."

"Yes, but they don't hunt humans." He said "They hunt animals instead."

"Really!"

"Yep so don't worry they won't have you as a midnight snack, besides I wouldn't let them have you, cause I get to have you all to my self."

"Oh, okay."

"I Think you should sleep," Alexander said "This is your bed time."

"No." I moaned "I want to be up all nigh with you."

"Are you thirsty?" Alexander said suddenly

"Yeah" I aid unsure

"Here" he said handing me a coke

I took one sip and only a couple of minutes later I was drifting towards sleep, dang he but Cough medicine in it, I'll get him later.

_**So there you go I'll update later, this week just short. Review**_


End file.
